Vampiros
by Elmund9
Summary: América detesta Ciudad Gótica, y Bruce se encuentra con un misterio. (O todos malinterpretan todo) Hetalia y Batman crossover.


**América esta buscando a un país en Ciudad Gótica y encuentra a un vampiro.**

 **Dos meses después tiene la mejor idea del mundo.**

* * *

Ciudad Gótica, el lugar más oscuro y alocado de todo el continente americano, hogar de payasos asesinos, espantapájaros drogadictos y un sin fin de demementes, era cómo si las mismas puertas del infierno estuvieran ahí e infectaran a todas las personas del lugar, un manicomio gigante en espera de nuevos internos para manipular.

Estados Unidos de América, o como le gustaba llamarse así mismo, América, prefería permanecer lejos de la tenebrosa urbe donde la locura desenfrenada estaba a cada vuelta de esquina, y él tenía un departamento en Florida así que sus estándares permitidos de extavagancia eran altos.

Un hombre con drogas para causar terror, una loca escoterrorista, un payaso demente que era responsable de quién sabe qué crimen innombrable. A esa ciudad no le faltaban terroristas sádicos y por una extraña razón ninguno de ellos había sido trasladado a un penal Federal y juzgado como era pertinente. Ciudad Gótica era demasiado influyente para dejar que su autonomía fuera puesta en duda.

América adoraba la autonomía y la libertad, tanto como para espiar los mensajes que se enviaban entre si sus ciudadanos para proteger esa libertad... Era complicado ser un país y tener tantas opiniones contradictorias.

Excepto sobre los terroristas de Gótica, ahí América, la versión que caminaba y respiraba, tenía su propia postura, ningún jefe, partido o población lo había hecho decidir qué repudiaba al lugar, a esos dementes que destruían kinders, bombardeaban hospitales y enevenaban a la ciudadanía con toda clase de drogas despreciables. Odiaba el lugar.

Incluso en su vida colonial, cuándo Gótica era un simple asentamiento, el pequeño había salido corriendo de ahí. Casi siempre podía verse así mismo en las montañas, el aire que todos respiraban se sentía como su propio alentó y los sueños de las personas llegaban a él como visiones de grandeza. Pero no en Gótica, cuando sus pies tocaron el lugar, la experiencia fue semejante a estar bajo el agua sin haber tomado aire antes.

El sentimiento se había desvanecido tan pronto como llegó, Inglaterra acostumbrado a creer en demonios y hadas no dijo nada al respecto, por eso América supo que el lugar era peligroso, un pequeño instinto de peligro debería volverlo más alerta o curioso, pero si incluso Inglaterra era incapaz de entender la fuerza oscura o percibir su maldad, entonces era mejor alejarse.

Bajo el riesgo de ser succionado por el infierno y ser señido por la depravación del lugar. Por eso hacía lo posible para alejarse del lugar.

Pero ahí estaba él, caminando por las calles buscando a otro país personificado, arriesgando el peyejo en lo que era todo menos un acto heroico. Arriesgar la vida por alguien más, sí, arriesgar perder el control de su cuerpo y mente, no.

-¿Dónde estará?

América casi salto de su cuerpo cuando una voz pequeña susurró a su lado, llevaba sólo dos horas en el lugar y ya había perdido la cabeza, estaba viendo fantasmas a plena luz del día...peor que verlos, escucharlos. Las visiones son trucos de la luz, pero voces, eso era el mismo cerebro componiendo cosas donde no estaban.

-¿Hermano? -la figura espectral era rubia, con ojos violetas bajo lentes cuadrados, su cara similar a la de América si él fuera tímido...oh, sí.

Por el lado positivo, América no estaba loco. Canadá era su hermano y le gustaba aparecer de la nada, si el súper poder de América era la fuerza, el de Canadá era la invisibilidad...por el lado negativo, con su hermano ahí tendría que aparentar que le importaba el destino del otro país.

Caminaron por la ciudad incluso después de que de metió el sol, los pasos de Canadá una sombra sobre los de América, ambos sujetados de las manos en cuanto se percataron del color cobrizo que tomó la ciudad.

América sabía que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar, pero aunque fuera un país dado a imaginar lo más descabellado posible, jamás espero que un vampiro golpeando a un templario fuera a ocurrir en pleno siglo XXI, frente a él.

El vampiro estaba vestido de negro y su capa no tenía un fondo rojo como la de las películas, así que América se sintió decepcionado. Además, cómo el vampiro había empujado al templario contra el escaparate de una tienda departamental la imagen de los dos hombres se reflejaba tenuemente.

Peor vampiro de la historia solamente en la peor ciudad del mundo.

El templario se logró quitar al vampiro de encima, sus ojos rosados intentado penetrar la máscara negra del otro como si ver la cara de carne y hueso fuera a volver todo menos irreal.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el cabello blanco y los rasgos germanos del templario le parecían familiares, pero era incapaz de ubicar de dónde. Canadá se materializó de la nada y se acercó a los dos combatientes con una seguridad sorprendente para quienes creían conocerlo.

-¿Has visto a Cuba?

Canadá acentuó cada sílaba y había tanto comando en sus palabras que tanto el vampiro cómo el templario voltearon a mirarlo, olvidando su pelea.

-...Ke, uno de sus hermanos se lo llevó hace cómo una hora.

-Ya veo -Canadá sonrió un poco -Entonces mi hermano y yo nos retiramos. Debes hacer lo mismo o si no él, te lo "pedirá" en lugar de mi.

Canadá dejo claro que "él" era América. Entonces quizás ambos se conocían, pero estaba seguro que no era uno de los escandinavos o Alemania. Si el templario no era un país, América fallaba en ver cómo podría ser amenazando tan casualmente por Canadá. Al final, decidió que no le importaba la identidad del templario. Aunque si fuera humano golpearlo era más sencillo que hacer un escrito formal y dejarlo en manos de la burocracia.

El germano lanzó una mirada a América y después al vampiro, como si estuviera decidiendo quien era su peor enemigo.

-¡Kekeke! Batman, no fuiste rival para el Increíble P. Si me voy es porque soy demasiado increíble para ti...y para ellos.

El vampiro intentó perseguir al templario, pero este dio un brinco imposible a una azotea y salió corriendo, dejando solos a los hermanos y al monstruo de ultratumba.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- una voz rasposa, dura, peligrosa, salió de la boca sin colmillos del vampiro.

Canadá volvió a sonreír y se refugió detrás de América, unos segundos después fue olvidado del pensamiento de los otros dos cómo solía ocurrir. Las sirenas de unas patrullas sonaron en la distancia y en cuanto América dejo de mirar al vampiro este desapareció.

Al menos algo había hecho bien. Quizá ya era un murciélago volando en el cielo rojo de Gótica. Al fin algo bien hecho.

* * *

Dos meses después...

Bruce Wayne era un hombre importante, estar invitado a galas con figuras del más alto nivel era esperado, después de haber visto al Pingüino en las distintas cenas lo debió preparar para la mayor clase de sorpresas posibles, aún así ver a Increíble P comiendo en una mesa junto al par de gemelos, un hombre rubio de rasgos germanos y otro japonés era demasiado cómo para no llevar a su cabeza a un nivel de alerta amarilla.

Estaban cerca de una de las esquinas de la sala, a dónde la música apenas llegaba y pudieran parecer un grupo de junior si no fuera por qué eran de distintos países.

Se sentó en la mesa continua tras pedir permiso a un grupo de cuatro mujeres latinas que lo olvidaron inmediatamente tras acceder a que él se sentará.

-¿Un vampiro?- el alemán preguntó con una voz tosca y Bruce supo de que estaban hablando.

-No es un "vampiro" es "Batman" -Increible P sacudió su cabeza, y Bruce pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo al criminal tocando el hombro del alemán.

-Eso no es lo importante - el gemelo más alto casi dijo en gritos -tengo un plan, vamos a crear una fuerza internacional de súper héroes, todos vamos a vestir súper trajes con súper capas y lucir increíbles. Le llamaremos la Liga de Naciones.

-Ese nombre. Me trae recuerdos...- el japonés intervino y calló por unos segundos - Lo pensaré.

-¡Bien!- el americano se puso de pie rápidamente y puso sus manos alrededor de su boca, Bruce pudo ver cómo las personas de las mesas continuas alzaron la vista ante esto y por primera vez se percató que esas mesas le pertenecían a un grupo selecto de personas, uno bastante desorganizado, pero aún así, él era la única persona distinta a los demás -¡MAÑANA REUNIÓN EN LA SALA DE JUNTAS!

-¡¿De nuevo?! -un muchacho con acento suizo contestó desde otra mesa -Invitarnos a una cena para convencernos de otro de tus planes. Ya veo. Pero no funicuonara. Jamás construiremos un robot gigante para pelear contra el calentamiento global.

-No, eso está programado para el próximo mes. Esto, esto es para formar un grupo de súper héroes conformado por nosotros. Estaba en Gótica hace un mes y vi a un vampiro, por eso debemos formar nuestro propio grupo de súper héroes conmigo a la cabeza -el americano dijo sin pausas.

-No era un vampiro, ¡era Batman!

Increíble P también se levantó de su asiento y todos voltearon a verlo, Bruce pudo ver cómo una de las latinas frente a él observaba al supervillano con detenimiento, cómo si fuera este hombre y no Bruce el intruso en la extraña reunión abierta al público.

Finalmente la mujer se volvió a otra y sus labios preguntaron en español "¿Qué ese no estaba muerto?" la otra contestó, también en voz baja "¿Suecia?" "No, creo que su nombre era..Pri..Pru..no sé..., creo que perdí la apuesta"

-¡Dejen de apostar si aún estoy vivo! ¡No fue gracioso en los setenta y no lo es ahora! - el templario gritó de repente y sus ojos cayeron finalmente en el rostro de Bruce -¿Tu quien eres?

-¡Mier...!- el americano corrió hacia Bruce y examinó el rostro del multimillonario con cuidado, había reconocimiento y terror en sus ojos. Todas las personas del extraño grupo guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que el rubio negó con la cabeza, y después como si recordarás algo alzó los hombros. Todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas y el cúmulo de idiomas resonó de nuevo.

La sonrisa del rubio era honesta, pero Bruce sabía que estaba frente a un hombre peligroso, uno que no llegaba ni a los veinticinco y tenía demasiado poder en sus manos. Por eso se dejó llevar por el extraño a otro lugar y los dos platicaron por horas sobre industrias Wayne.

Al terminar la noche, de vuelta en Gótica, Bruce descubrió que su interlocutor jamás le había dado su nombre. Había algo extraño en todos ellos, por alguna razón sintió su mente ofuscarse. Ellos eran muy jóvenes, ninguno podría haber nacido antes de los ochenta y sin embargo, al recordar las palabras de Increíble P la imagen de varias caras sonreír de pena la acompañaba. Cómo si todos hubiera apostado que él moriría en los setenta.

Cómo si fueran más viejos de lo que aparentaban. Apuestos, jóvenes, y si Increíble P era un indició, más fuerte que los humanos comunes. Solamente había una explicación en su mente por el momento:

Vampiros.

* * *

 **nananana Batman! :D**


End file.
